


Sekretarze, lokaje, sekretarki

by Filigranka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pepper jest diabelnie dobrą asystentką, ale z nadzieją na fabułę, autorka heroicznie wstrzymała się przed slashem car Aleksander/Czartoryski, autorka powinna sobie napisać to car/Czartoryski a nie dręczyć inne fandomy, fandom mi nie napisał, hej ho hej ho chaos by się siało, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, może czarny ale humor, myślałam że w życiu nie napiszę crossovera, niebiańska biurokracja (nadal lepsza niż nasza), niedokładne opisy przemocy, paring tak lekki jakby go nie było, prawo jest po to żeby je łamać naginać i wykorzystywać dla własnej korzyści, tak we współczesnym crossoverze. Sebastian wspomina, też bym wolała AU w XIX wieku ale się nie chce napisać, to wszystko wina aa, trochę napięcia, wzmiankowani Polacy, że ja do tego jeszcze YnM nie wrzuciłam. pech
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Różnorakie okruchy i drobiazgi, które próbują wytłumaczyć wytrzymałość i talenty Pepper w jedyny możliwy i racjonalny sposób: panna Potts jest demonem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_Absurdum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/gifts), [Enzifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzifer/gifts).



  
       — Nie przywiązujesz się za bardzo, _Virginio_? — spytał głębokim, aksamitnym głosem wysoki, blady brunet.  
     Przy okazji się uśmiechając vel prezentując ostre ząbki drapieżnika.  
     — Nie sądzę, żebyś był najlepszą osobą do dyskusji o estetyce przywiązania, Sebastianie. Ile to już lat? Sto? sto pięćdziesiąt? A ty nadal się upierasz przy tym...  
     — Pamiątka. — Mężczyzna wzruszył demonstracyjnie ramionami. — Małego wychłeptałem do cna, pragnę przypomnieć. Pyszności. Dzieciak wykonał swoją część układu idealnie, zdeprawował sobie duszyczkę do cna.Póki nie znajdę smaczniejszej duszy, zamierzam być Sebastianem. Nie masz chyba nic do zarzucenia mojej estetyce rekordu? perfekcji?  
     Panna Potts wydawała z siebie zaprzeczający pomruk. Sebastian ciągnął wszakże:  
     — Za to ty, moja droga, zdajesz się wieść duszę tego tutaj raczej do zbawienia. Był na dnie, na skraju upadku - tyś go podniosła. Czyżbyś zamierzała pójść w stronę awangardy i pić niewinne dusze? Winszuję odwagi; gorzkie, diabelstwo, i niestrawne mnie by dobry wiek skręcało...  
     — Natura mojego porozumienia jest inna, Sebastianie. Rzeczywiście, nietradycyjna. — Taki tam, drobiazg, zawiązała kontrakt płatny z góry i dotyczący osoby nie będącej stroną umowy, do tego zawiązała go z trzema osobami na raz; urzędnicy by ją rozszarpali. — I nie wypytuj mnie o szczegóły. Wiem, że Will i Biuro Ewaluacji Kadr Bytów z Ograniczonym Zakresem Człowieczeństwa cię nasłali. Nisko upadł dawniej potężny demon, skoro służy bożkom śmierci...  
     — Z Willem to prywatne sprawy, dawna znajomość — zaperzył się mężczyzna.  
     — Bardzo bliska, jak wiemy — zauważyła uszczypliwie Pepper.  
     — Sądziłem, że we współczesnej estetyce nie mieści się bigoteria? — Sebastian wyglądał tak samo spokojnie, pięknie i nadludzko perfekcyjnie, jak zawsze.  
     Virginia westchnęła w duszy.  
     — Przecież nic nie mówię — stwierdziła idealnie dobranym tonem grzecznościowego oburzenia. — Jeśli BEKBOZC się czepia, to niech mi przyślą oficjalne wezwanie do udzielenia wyjaśnień, udzielę odpowiedzi w przepisowym trybie trzydziestu dni. Na czerpanym papierze nawet. Złotą czcionką.  
     — BEKusia nie obchodzisz ni trochę, nie pochlebiaj sobie. Wyczyny przyjaciół twojego Tony'ego sprawiają, że wydział jest zawalony robotą. Na nic poniżej setek ofiar nie mają czasu.  
     — Przekaż Willowi wyrazy współczucia.  
     — Nie omieszkam.   
     Chwila ciszy. Kobiecie, znającej poczucie obowiązku Willa i wariactwa zaświatowej biurokracji, zrobiło się niemal głupio. Zaproponowała:  
     — Jeżeli jesteś głodny, to zapraszam na obiad, TARCZA trzyma u siebie masę przestępców, Tony oczywiście zhakował ich system bezpieczeństwa i oczywiście nie pomyśli, że ja wiem i korzystam. — Przewróciła oczami. — Zresztą, od Phila też wiem to i owo, zawsze się daje nabrać na numer z „muszę jakoś spacyfikować Tony'ego, a wiesz, jaki on jest, podaj mi hasła do guzików atomowych Białego Domu, wtedy może mnie usłucha... dzięki". W każdym razie, o połowie tych ludzi sama TARCZA nie pamięta, więc jeśli miałbyś ochotę...  
     Sebastian słuchał wywodu z lekkim, mieszczącym się w granicach uprzejmości, rozbawieniem. Teraz pokręcił głową.  
     — Nie, dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie. Jadłem w zeszłym tygodniu i w tym też będę. Pepper rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie:  
     — Tak szybko?  
     — Cóż, nie ty jedna postanowiłaś spróbować bardziej awangardowego podejścia do estetyki. Zawieram teraz kontrakty krótkoterminowe: w zamian za część duszy pomagam danej osobie w jednym, konkretnym działaniu. Przyjaciele Tony'ego ułatwili mi pracę, kolejki się do demonów ustawiają. Kontrakty są bardzo ostrożne, wiesz „pomogę ci zdobyć broń X, która pozwoli ci rzucić wyzwanie Avengerom" nie „pomogę ci wygrać". Daje się takim „Zły Władcom in spe" broń, kontrakt się kończy, demony zjadają kawałeczek duszy, oni idą na twoich znajomych, przegrywają sromotnie, wracają po więcej. Idealny system. Współcześni dietetycy, jak wiesz, zalecają jedzenie często i małymi porcjami. Dawne metody nijak do tego nie pasowały.  
     Panna Potts aż gwizdnęła z podziwu. Sebastian, tradycjonalista, nieco się skrzywił. Dziewczyna przeprosiła - nie uchodzi, rzeczywiście, za dużo przebywa z Tonym - dodając zaraz:  
     — A jak Will znosi twoją woltę?  
     Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, tym razem absolutnie czarująco.  
     — Doskonale. Pomagał mi przygotowywać schemat kontraktu, żeby na pewno był zgodny z prawem. Bezprawia, jak wiesz, nasz Will by nie zniósł.


	2. Niespodzianka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakby wstęp do poprzedniego. Wytłumaczenie. World-building. Retrospekcja. Jak zwał, tak zwał. Więcej Seba/Wiru dla aa, w każdym razie.

  
       — Estetyka doskonałości — mruknął Sebastian – podejrzanie kocio, uznał Will — jest akurat czymś, co powinno być ci bliskie.  
       Shinigami poprawił okulary. Spokojnym gestem, upewnił się w myślach, z pewnością nie nerwowo.  
     — Nie przyszedłem tu po to, by dyskutować o demonim kategoryzowaniu świata. Jestem tu w ramach obowiązków służbowych. Mam pracę — podkreślił do słowo — do wykonania. Pracę. Obowiązek. Nie dzieło estetyczne czy sport, czy jak wy tam traktujecie wasze zaspokajanie prymitywnych popędów — prychnął.  
       — Masz na myśli: żerowanie? Spożywanie posiłków? — Demon uniósł brew w arystokratycznym wyrazie zdumienia. — Ależ, może to popęd prymitywny, ale przyznasz chyba, że raczej… zrozumiały. Nie każdy chce i może zostać świętą anorektyczką, fanatyczką zapału, Will.  
       Ostatnie zdanie uderzyło jakby nieco za blisko pewnych faktycznych cech bożka śmierci, by zostać przyjętym obojętnie. Oczywiście, Spears takich swoich cech jak sumienność czy oddanie, czy legalizm nie uważał za wady, przeciwnie; zawsze to jednak nieprzyjemnie, jak sam diabeł ci takowe wypomina.  
      — Kiedy my właściwie przeszliśmy na „ty”? I to zdrobniałe? — bąknął William z irytacją.  
       — Na imprezie w 1918, po skończeniu wojny – pamiętasz, świętowaliście koniec okresu stałych nadgodzin i braku urlopów? No, potem oczywiście okazało się, że Rosjanie jeszcze nie powiedzieli ostatniego słowa i urlopy i tak wam przepadły…  
       — Pamiętam — uciął wspominki shinigami.  
       — Naprawdę? Bo pod koniec wyglądałeś, jakbyś mógł już mieć problemy — zaskoczenie oraz podziw w głosie Sebastania były podane w otoczce najniewinniejszego tonu tudzież wyglądu świata.   
       Bożek natychmiast przyjął postawę obronną. Może nieco przesadził wtedy, faktycznie, może potem mu musieli przejawić taśmę koledzy, by zobaczył, co nawyprawiałam, ale tego dnia było święto i mieli oficjalne pozwolenia! Cała libacja odbyła się za wiedzą i zgodą, i aprobatą przełożonych, nawet obecność demonów została podbita pieczątką, niechże więc teraz ten anarchista go nie irytuje.  
       Sebastian tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym otworzył usta, by coś dodać, gdy miłą pogawędkę przerwał im ryk bólu mężczyzny. Bruneta. Leżącego na prymitywnym stole operacyjnym gdzieś górach Afganistanu. Pacjentowi wyciągano odłamek z klatki piersiowej. Najwyraźniej na żywca.  
       — O, ocknął się — zauważył nieuważnie demon. — Jakże nieuprzejmie, będzie nam przeszkadzał w konwersacji.  
       — On by chyba też wolał nie — odparł Spears. — Dobra, to ja go grzecznie, zgodnie z procedurami pozbawiam życia, a ty się nie wtrącasz, jasne?  
       Rozmówca zacmokał z widoczną urazą.  
       — Tłumaczyłem ci, Will. Estetyka. Ten człowiek jest praktycznie dziełem sztuki w budowie. Idealną kanwą. Rzadką rudą marmuru. Cennym kruszcem. Do tego te okoliczności – ta zdrada najbliższych, ta ironia z rakietą – bezcenne. Nie znajdę takiego drugiego przez jakiś czas. Estetyka po prostu żąda ode mnie działania.  
       — Obowiązek nakazuje mi cię powstrzymać, diable — oznajmił shinigami; jego głos stracił poprzedni cień familiarności, stał się twardy i suchy, oficjalny jak odczytanie rządowego dekretu w państwowej telewizji. W kraju totalitarnym. — Czego nawet nie chcę, więc proszę, nie próbuj.  
       Sebastian zacmokał ponownie, tym razem raczej pobłażliwie.  
       — Szalony komplement w twoich ustach. I pewnie wiele cię kosztował, ale na wszystkie moce wszechświata, czy musimy od razu przechodzić do zgodnej z procedurami — ostatnie słowa wysyczał — walki? Tak miło się gawędzi…  
      — Mam obowiązki — powtórzył Spears.  
      — Ten człowiek musi zginąć na tym stole operacyjnym. Niekoniecznie w tej sekundzie. Narzędzia są dobre, chirurg zręczny – właśnie, daj mu jeszcze trochę się podszkolić.  
       Zwłaszcza ostatnia uwaga dotknęła czułej strony w duszy shinigamiego. Szkolenia, ewaluacje, standardy. Wahanie zabłysło w jego spojrzeniu, demon dodał tymczasem, nachylając się ku niemu, przykładając wargi do ucha:  
       — Moglibyśmy spędzić te kilka minut zdecydowanie przyjemniej… i odłożyć zakończenie naszego małego sporu na później, kiedy będzie faktycznie nieunikniony. Efektywność, Will — stwierdził, liżąc mu przy tym płatek ucha. — Zarządzanie czasem.  
       Spears poczuł się naraz dziwnie słabo. Argumenty Sebastiana niewątpliwie miały sens – a jego lekkie pocałunki, które shinigami czuł na szyi, miały sensu jeszcze więcej. Właściwie dysponowały chyba niewątpliwą racją moralną, pod którą jeszcze demon znalazł odpowiednią podkładką prawno-administracyjną. William porzucił więc skrupuły, przechylił głowę i spróbował złapać wargi tamtego…  
       …Po czym prawie się przewrócił, gdy Sebastian właśnie w tym momencie chwycił jego kosę i uskoczył na bezpieczną odległość.  
       — Will, Will, Will — zakląskał. — Czy ty nigdy nie pojmiesz, że ze mną nie możesz wygrać? Z innym – niewykluczone, ale ze mną – nigdy.  
Z tymi słowami sfrunął nad operowanego. Wściekły, upokorzony Spears skoczył za nim, gotów walczyć tak haniebnie, jak na pięści, kiedy między demonem a pacjentem wyrosła ściana energii, broniąca mu dostępu.  
       Obaj zamarli. Taka ściana świadczyła tylko o jednym – ktoś już zawarł kontrakt na ochronę mężczyzny. Inny demon nie miał wię do tego prawa. Skoro jednak kontrakt istniał, to i shinigami nie ma tu czego szukać…  
       — W dokumentacji nie było o tym ani słowa — wyszeptał wstrząśnięty William.  
       W głowie układał hipotezy. Czyżby niebiańska biurokracja śmiała się tak straszliwie omylić? Niemożliwe. W takim razie doszło do sprytnego złamania reguł, ktoś zdołał uniknąć rejestracji, pewnie by nie płacić podatku albo ukryć nielegalne szczegóły kontraktu.  
       — Najwyraźniej wasz urząd to nie to, co dawniej. Szkoda. Cóż za upadek. Musicie mieć niezły bajzel w papierach, skoro już przegapiacie całe kontrakty — rozległo się oba bytami dźwięcznym, dziewczęcym, miłym głosem.  
       Żaden z nich nie dał się mu zwieść. Sebastian, okręcając się, rzucił kosę shinigamiemu, który również przybrał postawę bojową.  
       — Lilit! — wykrzyknęli naraz, próbując przepoić ton radosnym zdumieniem.  
       Nie wyszło, ale kobieta: ruda, szczupła, trochę piegowata, lecz ładna, nie sprawiała wrażenia urażonej.  
       — Mówcie mi teraz Virginia. Pepper, właściwie. Pepper Pots. Mam zaszczyt bycia osobistą asystentką pana — mówiąc to, wskazała ręką na charczącego na stole operacyjnym mężczyznę — Tony’ego Starka.


	3. Ten lokaj, wybrzydza

Sebastian, mierzwiąc włosy – poklepawszy wcześniej po głowie, jak jakiego małego psiaczka! – jednemu z najbardziej obowiązkowych starszych shinigami, był nieznośny i pozwalał sobie na za dużo. A przynajmniej do takiego wniosku doszedł rzeczony shinigami. W końcu spotkali się, doskonale pamiętał, po to, by porozmawiać o sprawie Lilit… Lily… Virginii: w ramach spraw służbowych, znaczy. Dla dobra porządku. Czyi dla celu, dla którego Will mógł znieść dużo, ale nie aż tyle.  
    Odkaszlnął więc z godnością i spróbował odchylić do tyłu, wycofać korpus z przestrzeni restauracyjnego stolika na bezpieczniejsze terytorium krzesła – nawet demon nie sięgnąłby tak daleko.  
     Sebastian natychmiast zacisnął palce, czy raczej, zważywszy na to, że zachowywał dzisiaj niektóre atrybuty swojej naturalnej formy, szpony. Drapiąc mocno i prawie wyrywając przy tym sporą garść włosów Spearsa, który heroicznie zbył rzeczone tortury jedynie skrzywieniem.  
    — Och, wybacz, przepraszam. — Demon, zabierając dłonie, miał czelność posłać mu uśmiech tak skruszony, iż musiał być fałszywką. — Ale prosiłem cię, żebyś się nie rzucał. Gwałtowne ruchy shinigami zwykle oznaczają dla mojej rasy kłopoty. Zareagowałem odruchowo.  
    Nie ma to jak wyrzut w przebraniu przeprosin, pomyślał zgryźliwie shinigami. Sebastian kontynuował, przyglądając się swoim krogulczym paznokciom:  
    — Skaleczyłem cię? Naprawdę przepraszam. Będę ci to musiał jakoś wynagrodzić… — zawiesił znacząco głos (ten przeklęty aksamitny głos, poprawił w duchu William, w innym zakątku umysłu klnąc długo a bogato).  
    Demon nie oblizał palców z krwi, ale za to uśmiechał się na tyle sugestywnie, by czynić ten drobny ukłon w stronę decorum właściwie niebyłym.  
    — Możesz mi pomóc w sprawie Lilit alias Virginii Potts w ramach rekompensaty — oznajmił bożek śmierci tonem pełnym urażonej godności. Urzędniczej urażonej godności.  
    Sebastian zaprzeczył potrząśnięciem głowy.  
    — Ależ, taki był cel naszego spotkania w ogóle! To żadna rekompensata, skoro się umówiliśmy na rozmowę przed powstaniem szkody!  
    Spears zaczął nerwowo układać w głowie interpretacje prawne, którymi mógłby odeprzeć tezę rozmówcy. Po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie wszakże daremność wysiłków – to w końcu demon. Ład, struktura, prawo, nic dla niego nie znaczą. Znaczy estetyka, podobno, jednak z używaniem tej chaotycznej, zmiennej, opartej na subiektywizmie konwencji shinigami miał zawsze problemy.  
    Dlatego wcale a wcale nie chciał trafić do tej drogiej, modnej, organicznej restauracji w centrum Pragi. To, iż jego przełożeni nalegali, powołując się na jakieś „wzajemne zrozumienie na gruncie prywatnym”, jakie rzekomo miał z Sebastianem, uważał za dowód upadku departamentu. Kiedyś takie mieszanie prywatnego z publicznym, służbowym nawet, byłoby niedopuszczalne.  
     Aczkolwiek, trzeba uczciwie dodać, sam lokal był jego wyborem. Sebastian wolałby knedliki i pohani syr, i piwo, a najlepiej w ogóle wódkę zza północnej granicy, ale William od kilku dekad był fanem zdrowego żywienia, zakazu picia w pracy przestrzegał od zawsze, a pijał obecnie praktycznie jedynie yerba mate – dawała więcej energii niż kawa, nie obciążając tak nerek oraz układu nerwowego – takich zaś specjałów w tradycyjnych knajpach nie serwowano. Na szczęście podawano tutaj wino, więc i jego demoniczny rozmówca miał co sobie wybrać. Białe, lekkie, zagryzane obrzydliwie ciężkostrawnym makaronem.  
    — Możemy o tym porozmawiać po zakończeniu oficjalnej części spotkania? — zaproponował teraz, w rozpaczliwej próbie powrotu do tematu, odsuwając na bok talerz po sałatce.  
    —  Sądziłem, że całe nasze spotkanie jest tak właściwie nieoficjalne — odparował Sebastian, unosząc brew.  
    Tu mnie ma, jęknął w duchu William. Spotkanie było, co prawda, również nieoficjalne zaaprobowane przez jego przełożonych, lecz nadal należało do strefy zdecydowanie szarej. Wygrywasz, jesteś bohaterem i nikt nie wypomina ci nagięcia procedur, przegrywasz i nagle jesteś renegatem, pozbawionym szans na awans, podwyżkę czy ordery za wierną służbę przez następne dwa stulecia – najmniej dwa.  
    — Kto ma wiedzieć, wie — bąknął niemrawo, nawet nie licząc na to, że zdawkowa odpowiedź wystarczy rozmówcy.  
    — Pepper, na przykład — stwierdził ów z podejrzaną radością – może raczej ubawieniem – w głosie. — Na pewno jakoś nas podsłuchuje. Może nawet za pomocą technologii tego tam, jak mu tam, Starka.  
    Bożek był dziwnie pewny, iż akurat imię oraz nazwisko kontraktora „panny Potts” zanotowane jest w pamięci demona wielką, żałobną czcionką. W końcu kobieta zwinęła mu ofiarę sprzed nosa. Zresztą, sama nonszalancja w tonie Sebastiana była wskazówką: brzmiała nieco nienaturalnie, co u tak doskonałego aktora stanowiło znak. Niewątpliwie celowy.  
    — Nie odważyłaby się — prychnął Spears, zdegustowany samą wizją: używanie ludzkiej technologii do śledzenia bytów nadnaturalnych było nie tylko zabronione, ale również uważane za wyjątkowo niegrzeczne, nieeleganckie wyjście.  
    Głównie zresztą dlatego, że większość duchów nie umiała się takową posługiwać, a ewentualną naukę uważała za rzecz poniżej swojej godności.  
    — Wiesz, jak ona jest. Nawet jak na nasze standardy wyjątkowo lubi łamać reguły. — Brunet wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Złamałaby nie regułę, a prawo — przypomniał shinigami rozpaczliwie.  
    — Daj spokój, Will. Żeby dopaść Starka musiała złamać setki, do dzisiaj jej nie macie w rejestrach. Na tym tle niczym jest drobne naruszenie rozporządzenia numer dwa tysiące trzy o używaniu technologii niedopuszczonej do powszechnego użytku – i tak dalej, znasz to z pewnością lepiej ode mnie.  
    Bożek znał. Na tyle, by odruchowo poprawić Sebastiana, bo ten pomylił się o cały rząd dziesiątek w numerze rozporządzenia. Dwa tysiące trzecie dotyczyło używania technologii dopuszczonej do użytku przez wyspecjalizowane jednostki, było właściwie tajne i rozmówca, który poprawiony radośnie potaknął, właściwie nie powinien nawet o nim wiedzieć.  
    — Przecież dlatego ze mną w ogóle rozmawiasz — perorował tymczasem demon, wyglądając przy tym jak wcielenie pobłażliwości. — Chcecie, żebym przekazał waszemu departamentowi jakieś informacje, które pozwolą ją złapać. Albo przynajmniej pojąć, jak działa. Sęk w tym, że ja też nie wiem. Serio. Nasi też nie wiedzą, co ani jak ona wyprawia. Znam ją, pewnie, ale ty przecież też ją znasz, kto jej nie zna? Gwiazda zaświatów. Wszyscy mamy to samo – plotki, domysły, spekulacje działów analitycznych. Wszystkie te dane i tak są warte tyle, ile doniesienia „Cerberka”. Zresztą, to pewnie ich główne źródło.  
    Przez długą chwilę panowała cisza. Wreszcie William, spłoniony jak niewinna dzieweczka, spytał ledwo słyszalnym szeptem:  
    — A wasz słynny romans?  
    — „Cerberek” sobie wymyślił. Ale pochlebia mi, że rząd tak uważnie śledzi moje życie osobiste.  
    — „Cerberek” sobie wymyślił wasz kolejny powrót do siebie po wiekach i eonach, w każdą dekadę ogórkową o tym pisze — przyznał bardzo ugodowym tonem shinigami, w dużej mierze sam zażenowany tym, jakie brudy wywleka (służba nie drużba, kocia jej melodia, myślał z przekąsem). — Ale wszyscy wiemy, że początek jest prawdziwy — dokończył niezgrabnie.  
     Sebastian westchnął, po czym urządził cały spektakl z rozkładania złożonych na blacie dłoni – długie, blade, szczupłe palce, którym jakimś trafem te zakrzywione leciutko na końcach, czarne paznokcie wcale nie przeszkadzały w byciu wielce urodziwymi – wpatrywania się w nie przez moment intensywnie, po czym składania ponownie.  
     — Will, skarbie — oznajmił słodko; bożek się zakrztusił yerba mate — nie chcę ci nic wypominać ani łamać serca, zwłaszcza tego drugiego nie chcę, lecz: jestem demonem. Dość wiekowym. Istoty, z którymi spałem, należy liczyć w milionach, z którymi romansowałem – w dziesiątkach lub setkach tysięcy. Miałem romans z tobą nawet i co z tego? Co mógłbym o tobie opowiedzieć, gdyby mnie pytali na torturach? — spytał, zabarwiwszy głos kapinką melodramatyzmu. — Że jesteś tak oddany pracy, iż nigdy nic mi o nie wspominałeś, bo bałeś się zdradzić swój departament. Niespecjalnie to przydatne. Z Lilką jest tak samo.  
     — Też jest tak oddana pracy? — zapytał z przekąsem spąsowiały Spears, złapawszy wreszcie oddech. — I nie mieliśmy romansu — sprostował najistotniejsze.  
     — Nazwijmy to flirtem, niekiedy bardzo intensywnym — zaproponował koncyliacyjnie demon. — Nie pracy. Estetyce. Ma milion pomysłów na minutę, opowiada ci jeden, w myślach formułuje drugi, w życie zaczyna wprowadzać trzeci, kończy zaś na czwartym. Wartości pomnóż przez dziesięć albo sto. Opowiadała mi godzinami o swoich planach, nawet już je wcielając, a potem wychodziło jej coś całkiem innego. Mówiła o sobie, ale nim skończyła zdania, zmieniała się nie do poznania. Moja wiedza ma swoje lata, więc sądzę, że jest całkiem nieprzydatna.  
     — Odgrywanie roli Virginii Potts musi być więc dla niej koszmarem — zauważył czujnie shinigami.  
     — Estetyka — wysyczał rozmówca, naraz zirytowany. — Czemu wy tego nie rozumiecie? Idealne odegranie roli przeciwnej z jej temperamentem jest sprawą estetyki. Oczywiście, że Lilit robi to bezbłędnie i z przyjemnością. To prawdziwa artystka, genialna, dodajmy.  
     William zachichotał, grzecznie zakrywając przy tym usta kremową serwetką. Na zdumione spojrzenie Sebastiana odpowiedział:  
     — Po raz pierwszy słyszę, byś mówił o kimś z podziwem.  
     Demon zamrugał powoli. Bardzo powoli. Kilkakrotnie. Cienie rzęs na jego policzkach zafalowały. Drugi mężczyzna zamarł, na moment wręcz zahipnotyzowany tym widokiem; zaraz potem jął samego siebie w duchu łajać, z całą surowością, za uleganie tak tanim sztuczkom.  
      — Oczywiście — wymruczał tymczasem Sebastian, stabilizując wreszcie powieki; w akurat takiej pozycji, by rzucić rozmówcy powłóczyste, kuszące – działające, odkrył z bólem Spears – spojrzenie. — Jest najlepszym z moich uczniów.  
      Shinigami się naraz rozkaszlał, próbując ukryć wybuch zdecydowanie nieodpowiedniego śmiechu oraz równie nieodpowiednie – ekhm, chęci. Wizje. Przyjemności. Absolutnie nieodpowiednie.  
      — I nic o niej nie wiesz? — zakończył, próbując odciągnąć od siebie uwagę.  
      — Nic, co byłoby przydatne dzisiaj. Dlaczego właściwie akurat teraz jesteście tak zdesperowani?  
      William nie zdołał wstrzymać skrzywienia warg.  
      — Sprawa z tym Rosjaninem przelała czarę goryczy. Anthony Stark powinien zginąć. Wszystko było przeciwko niemu.  Choroba, wróg…  
      — Cud, znaczy.  
      — Nielegalny. Nie było go w planach ani w rejestrach. Stark miał zginąć. Mieliśmy już przydzielonych ludzi.  
      Sebastian spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem, które można nawet było wziąć za szczere. Niewątpliwie w końcu współczuł shinigamiemu jego zamiłowania do porządku. Bez powodu, jak Spears się nieustannie zapewniał. Powinien raczej Grellowi powspółczuć. Braku gustu, talentu, beznadziejnego zakochania i kilku innych rzeczy vel wszystkiego zgoła.  
       — A może to Polacy? — podrzucił demon. — Oni zawsze sieją chaos, mogli akurat wywołać małą osobliwość w okolicy, nawet niechcący.  
       Bożek się wzdrygnął.  
       — Nie mów mi o nich. To, żeś wybrał Pragę, traktuję jako złośliwość, stąd tak blisko do granicy i tylu turystów… Wielbiciele nieporządku. Potwory. Ale to nie oni. Nie mają wstępu do naszych zaświatów, daliśmy im osobne, a poza tym Wanko miał ewidentnie rację moralną, nie ruszyliby go, zmiany zaś w biegu dziejów były zbyt subtelne i precyzyjne jak na przypadek albo osobliwość.  
       — W takim razie to Lilka. Cóż, mieszanie wam w dokumentach to jakby nasza praca, więc nadal nie wiem, czym aż tak się przejmujecie. A raczej wiem – po prostu mi czegoś nie mówisz. Doszło do przekrętu na dużą skalę — Sebastian zniżył głos do ochrypłego szeptu, przeciągał sylaby — a ty próbujesz go przede mną ukryć, Will. Nieładnie.  
       Trzeba oddać sprawiedliwości shinigamiemu: spróbował się obruszyć, oburzyć i dać odpór tezie demona. To, że bezskutecznie, nie za bardzo było jego winą. Raczej należałoby ją zwalić na fakty.  
       — Posłuchaj – tu nie chodzi o jakiś tam przewał. Lilit naruszyła same podstawy kontraktów. Bo, widzisz, ona jest przywiązana do Starka. Ma z nim kontrakt, ma go chronić przed wszystkim, łącznie z nim samym. Niewątpliwie. Ale sam Stark nie ma kontraktu. Jest czysty. Zachowa swoją duszę. Sprawdziliśmy. Starannie.  
       Z pewną satysfakcją zanotował, że przez twarz Sebastiana przemknęło coś na kształt  zdumienia. Może nawet lęku. Po sekundzie jednak zniknęło, zastąpione lodowatą, nieco wyzywającą uprzejmością.  
       — Naprawdę jest niezła — oznajmił powoli, z wyraźną dumą i radością. — Podziwiam. Ale wiesz, demonom jej... wolontariat wiele nie szkodzi. Złamała fundamenty naszego świata. W porządku. Trochę rozruchu przyda się tym zgrzybiałym zasadom. Nasz rodzaj nadal będzie się miał na czym pożywić, jeśli zechce.  
       — A jeśli to sprawka ludzkiej technologii? Ludzkiej magii? Jeśli niedługo nikt z was nie będzie w stanie zawierać opłacalnych kontraktów?  
       — Wątpię. To nie w stylu Lily, a nie sądzę, by jakiś ludzki przebieraniec dał radę ją pokonać — stwierdził z niezachwianą wiarą brunet.  
       Spears ostrożnie, za wszelką cenę próbując powstrzymać kolejną falę zażenowania – kolejne nieeleganckie pytanie – bąknął:  
        — A co jest... w stylu Lilit? W końcu znasz ją... blisko... — dukał, niemal dławiąc się wstydem, cały czerwony.  
        — Uroczo ci w rumieńcach — zauważył nonszalancko Sebastian, pochylając się szybko i dotykając jego policzków, lekko — co wszakże nie zmienia faktu, że jak przed chwilą wyłuszczyłem, nie mam powodów, by pomagać twojemu wydziałowi. Kosmos się nie wali. I twoi przełożeni to wiedzą. Dzieje się coś więcej, musi. Dlaczego. tutaj. jesteś. Will? — wyszeptał, chwytając go za podbródek, zmuszając do patrzenia sobie w oczy.  
       Nie mocno. Nie chciał pewnie robić sceny w miejscu publicznym, to w końcu byłoby nieestetyczne. Shinigami spróbował się wyrwać, również dyskretnie – stopa, która nagle, całkiem znikąd, wskoczyła na jego kolano, naciskając ostrzegawczo, zatrzymała go w pół ruchu.  
       — Nie radziłbym — mruczał demon niskim, aksamitnym, pełnym rozbawienia głosem; oczy mu błyszczały. — Nie w tej sytuacji. Nim zdążysz sięgnąć po swoją kosę, zmiażdżę ci kolano. I stopę, dla pewności. Wiesz, że komu jak komu, ale bytom mojego kalibru zajmie to sekundę. Mam dość siły. Nawet w tej formie. Szkoda tylko byłoby mi butów, ale mus to mus.  
       Bożek zamarł na sekundę, zdołał jednak ukryć zaskoczenie pod maską zdegustowanego uśmieszku.  
       — Naprawdę, po tobie spodziewałbym się więcej... — zaczął, przesuwając dłoń o milimetry, próbując nakreślić znak mocy.  
       — Czemu tu jesteś, Will? — powtórzył Sebastian, tym razem nieco zblazowanym tonem, kładąc wolną rękę na jego palcach, delikatnie; przypadkowy obserwator mógłby to wziąć za czuły gest.  
       — Bo Lilit burzy spokój całej społeczności...  
       Rozmówca westchnął męczeńsko.  
       — Cierpliwość nie mieści się w mojej estetyce. A szkoda byłoby, gdybyś przeleżał parę najbliższych tygodni w łóżku, bocząc się na mnie — wytłumaczył, wbrew słowom, zupełnie cierpliwie. — Nie, żebym nie chciał widzieć cię w łó...  
       — Daj spokój, tu są ludzie. I inne byty. Świadkowie — jęknął Spears, którym jakimś cudem poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. — Chodzi o to, że szykuje się awantura. Międzyświatowa. Asgard jest w to wplątany. I odlegle kosmiczne cywilizacje. Za kilka tygodni. Po naszej stronie na pewno zaangażuje się ta wesoła trupa Tony’ego Starka, czyli Lilit. Rozumiesz, to duża akcja. Współpraca między departamentami kilku światów. Nie chcę, żeby coś się nie udało i byśmy wyszli na głupców w oczach innych ministerstw. To istotna sprawa, kwestia honoru... regulaminu... dobrego imienia całej zaświatowej biurokracji! I ja zostałem jej koordynatorem! Jestem osobiście odpowiedzialny — dodał słabo; na samą myśl o ewentualnej wpadce pociemniało mu w oczach — więc proszę, Sebastianie, jeśli masz jakiekolwiek informacje, które mogą nam pomóc uniknąć fiaska...  
       Demon gwizdnął, puszczając wreszcie shinigamiego.  
       — Nieźle. Ależ się dałeś wkopać, Will. Przecież takie akcje zawsze kończą się dekapitacją koordynatora.  
       — To zaszczyt — zaprzeczył żarliwie bożek. — Dostałem order, nowe biuro, awans, podwyżkę i... i minister osobiście pogratulował mi i wspomniał na wszystkie moje zasługi wobec departamentu... to rozsądny krok, awansowałem dotąd w dobrym tempie, takie wyzwanie musiało prędzej czy później przede mną stanąć... Mógłbyś nie podpijać mojej yerba mate?  
       Brunet posłusznie odstawił naczynko, oblizując wargi w taki sposób, że Spears nerwowo rozejrzał się na boki w poszukiwaniu nieletnich, za demoralizowanie których mogłyby ich zgarnąć służby porządkowe.  
        — Will — cmoknął z politowaniem Sebastian — Will, Will, Will, mój ty ulubiony pozbawiony krzty wyobraźni biurokrato – oczywiście, że masz zasługi dla departamentu, całe mnóstwo zasług, a wśród nich najważniejszą z punktu widzenia tych, którzy dali ci tę fuchę, jest to, że intensywnie flirtowałeś z nauczycielem Lilit, to jest, panny Virginii Potts, wobec czego możesz wyjąkać „proszę” tym swoim załamanym głosem kancelisty i mieć nadzieję, że skruszy to serce rzeczonego nauczyciela. I twoi przełożeni to wiedzą. Pogrywają sobie ze mną tobą. Ciekawe — zakończył z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
        Bożek sięgnął po yerba mate, wypił resztę jednym haustem, nieuważnie, katem umysłu rejestrując, że w gniewie nawet napary smakują inaczej, proszę, oto jak emocje wypaczają postrzeganie, właśnie dlatego oddani słudzy porządku powinni ich unikać. Skończywszy, oznajmił tak sucho, jak tylko potrafił:  
        — Twój narcyzm jest...  
        — ...w pełni uzasadniony — dokończył demon, nonszalancko bawiąc się swoim, pustym już, kieliszkiem. — Ale nie przejmuj się, takie ordery trafiały się najlepszym, wiesz, Czartoryski był człek mądry i pracowity, a główną zasługą jego wobec Rosji, czyli tego małego, jak mu tam dali... wiesz, trochę się kontraktów kręciło po dworach europejskich, a już na carskim, nie pamięta się po latach... Aloszka! więc, wobec Aloszki też było, że zajmował się jego ukochaną żoną, kiedy ten nie mógł już zdzierżyć jej pre-romantycznych histerii. No i pięknie, biedny Aloszka, dziecka nie mógł legalnie spłodzić, żadne mu cerkiewne dzwony na to nie pomogły... ale od czego się ma przyjaciół? szkoda tylko, że mu potem te córeczki umierały – ha, trudno, trzeba było zawrzeć kontrakt z naprawdę potężnymi graczami... i przestrzegać zasad, jak się już go zawarło — zachichotał, szczerze ubawiony; Williamowi oraz okolicznej ludności w promieniu około dwóch kilometrów dreszcz przebiegł po krzyżu. — A on, durak, myślał, że go cerkiewne dzwony z piekła wydobędą, że ojca widzieć przestanie...  
      Teraz już nie jakiś marny powiew, wywołujący dreszcze, a ziąb całych zaświatów wionął ze spojrzenia Sebastiana. Co oznaczało, rzecz jasna, iż byt zatopił się w przyjemnej mgiełce nostalgii, uroczych wspomnieniach. Za moment dojdzie do tego dzieciaka, stwierdził z lekką paniką Spears (dochodzenie do tego dzieciaka było sebastianowym ekwiwalentem upicia się smutno) wobec czego wtrącił:  
      — Ani słowa o Polakach. Nie porównuj mnie do jakichś pomiotów chaosu. Co zrobił car, nic dzisiaj nie znaczy. Ni ślad nie pozostał.  
      Za oknami, jak na zawołanie, jakiś pijany polski inteligent o inklinacjach lewicowych jął głośno a bełkotliwie śpiewać _Gdy naród do boju wyruszał z orężem_. Demon zachował kamienną twarz. Shinigami zmilczał przez moment, w końcu jednak nie wytrzymał.  
      —  Pomioty chaosu — powtórzył. — Zawrzyj sobie jakiś kontrakt z nimi, jak tak ich lubisz.  
      — Nie wolno — stwierdził z żalem brunet. — To nic nie daje, ich nie wiąże prawo ani umowa... Można zawrzeć, ale i tak uciekną. Nie słyszałeś o Twardowskim? Za dużo chaosu. Polaków się nie sądzi, nawet wy się boicie, przecież wiesz. Dlatego zawsze umierają — dorzucił. — Gdybyśmy ich mogli wspomóc podczas powstań, inaczej by było... Rozwalilibyśmy tę linię kolejową, przede wszystkim. I utopilibyśmy Europę w jej własnej krwi – udusiłbym bankierów Francji ich złotem, a rosyjskich magnatów ich jelitami, a Prusaków nabiłbym na ich własne muszkiety, och, równiny zachodniej Europy spłynęłyby krwią jak tej wschodniej – gdyby mógł zawrzeć kontrakt. Piękne by to było. Może bym odpokutował za to, że wtedy wspierałem Corteza — umilkł, pojąwszy, że powiedział za dużo.  
      Bożkowi zakręciło się w głowie, nie wiedział, od wizji, którą nagle zobaczył, wizji niewątpliwie krwistej, czy ze zmęczenia.  
      — Pomożesz mi? — spytał zrezygnowany. — Czy zamierzasz zmitrężyć wieczór na wspominki?  
      W głowie wirowało mu coraz mocniej, coraz szybciej i naraz dotarł do niego strach, ale powoli, nie do końca realny, jakby zza szyby.  
      — Coś ty mi... Sebastian? — w jego głosie powinna być panika, ale język stawiał opór, wszystko brzmiało jakby mówił przez watę.  
      — Yerba mate może być szkodliwa w dużych ilościach — zauważył troskliwie demon, przytrzymując osuwającego się Spearsa za ramię. — Pójdę chyba po rachunek i zaprowadzę cię... w bezpieczne miejsce. Gdzie będziesz mógł wypocząć.  
      Ostatnie słowa były wypowiedziane na tyle sugestywnie, że William przysiągłby, iż słowo „łóżko” pojawiło się mu przed oczyma. W postaci wielkiego, różowego, świecącego neonu. Przymknął oczy, bo osłonić je przed blaskiem napisu – i prawie stracił przytomność. Drugi mężczyzna chwycił go mocniej.  
      — Moi... przełożeni... — wybełkotał shinigami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jest to groźba wręcz żałośnie słaba.  
      — Twoi przełożeni wliczyli moją rozrywkę w koszta, przysyłając cię tutaj, baranku ofiarny na stosie ładu złożony. Ale nie martw się, Will — rzucił pogodnie Sebastian, machając równocześnie na kelnerkę, bo tak, muszą już iść, kolega źle się poczuł, pewnie te grzybki — pogadam z Lilką. Obiecuję.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, tak, tak, to owszem, jest krótkie i się urywa w najlepszym momencie, ale:  
> a) nie lubię pisać scen ("Wycięte" się nie liczy)  
> b) obiecuję drabble  
> c) nie mam weny.
> 
> Dla Brown, która chciała zabieranie okularków.

  
William ocknął się w... Gdzie właściwie, do jasnej ciasnej, się ocknął? Wszystko było rozmazane, plamy czerwieni i bieli, i...   
      I nie miał okularów na nosie. Po prostu. A ostatnio, raportowała pamięć, rozmawiał z Sebastianem. Który to Sebastian go otruł. Porwał. Zabrał okulary. Oraz najwyraźniej skrępował, bo próba wstania i zbadania terenu skończyła się niepowodzeniem. Jakiś materiał ciasno krępował Spearsa. Nim wpadł w panikę – a był już bliski – dochodzące do siebie zmysły tudzież rozsądek doniosły mu, że po prostu leży w śpiworze. Ze śpiwora da zaś radę wyjść, wystarczy tylko zamek wymacać.   
      Szukanie zamka metodą dotykową zajęło jednak dobre kilkanaście sekund. Efektów wciąż nie było.   
      — Demonie! — krzyknął wreszcie shinigami. — Uwolnij mnie, natychmiast!   
      Sebastian, zaiste, się pojawił. Bardzo mało widowiskowo. Najprawdopodobniej drzwi po prostu otworzył. William nie wiedział, bo nie widział, ale ta podchodząca do niego ciemna plama cuchnęła demonem na milę.   
      — Chciałbyś zawrzeć kontrakt? A dla was to przypadkiem nie zakazane? — zdziwiła się plama głosem Sebastiana.   
      — Żadnego kontraktu! Po prostu masz mnie uwolnić! Żądam tego jako funkcjonariusz publiczny! Na mocy ustawy o...   
      — Pamiętam, że faktycznie, podpisywaliśmy jakąś umowę z waszym departamentem. Stulecie czy coś temu. To aż ustawa jest? — Demon nie ustawał w teatralnym zdumieniu. — Kto by przypuszczał.   
      — Złożę skargę — ostrzegł Spears.   
      Miał nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi choć trochę sucho i urzędowo. Miał nadzieję, bo sam słyszał w nim jedynie dziecinną niemal urazę.   
      — Na co? Na to, że się tobą zaopiekowałem, gdy zaniemogłeś? Do własnego domu przyniosłem? Opatuliłem kocami, kołdrami, śpiworami... Nie widzę tu niczego zdrożnego.   
      — Przebywanie w twoim łóżku jest zawsze, zawsze złe.   
      — Doprawdy? — Sebastian przybliżył twarz do ucha Williama, ten poczuł jego oddech na szyi. — Kiedyś uważałeś inaczej.   
      — Oddaj mi moje okulary — bąknął shinigami, cokolwiek słabo.   
      — Mhm, już, zaraz — wymruczał niskim, diabelnie niskim głosem demon. — Chyba je gdzieś posiałem. Będę musiał poszukać, oczywiście. Ale mogę pomóc ci uwolnić się z tych szmatek — dodał, przeciągając dłońmi wzdłuż śpiwora.   
      I boku Williama, który jednak postanowiło o tym nie myśleć. Bardzo starannie.   
      — Tylko muszę cię ostrzec, że byłeś przemoczony, więc pozwoliłem sobie zdjąć z ciebie ubranie. Jeszcze się suszy — oznajmił uprzejmie Sebastian, jednym płynnym gestem otwierając śpiwór.   
      Co było na pewno sztuczką demonów, bo Spears jako żywo nie widział, by komuś się udało tak po prostu rozpiąć na kimś śpiwór. Jednym ruchem. Nawet bez zerkania na zamek.   
      Sztuczka, nie sztuczka, nie zdążył zaprotestować. I oto stał przed Sebastianem, jak go natura stworzyła. Nawet bez swojej kosy. Poczuł, że na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec i miał ochotę palnąć się w czoło. Ile niby miał lat? Kilkaset, tak? A się płoni, niczym...   
      — Czyżbyś miał gorączkę? — spytał troskliwym – i nadal niskim – tonem demon, kładąc mu chłodną dłoń na czole. — Może jednak lepiej wejdź pod kołdrę, a ja znajdę termofor i...   
      — Znajdź mi ubranie — warknął shinigami, odzyskując fason. — I nie mów, że nie umiesz go wysuszyć w sekundę.   
      — Musiałbym zawrzeć kontrakt — przypomniał niewinnie Sebastian.   
      William jęknął. Tamten oczywiście łgał, ale to raczej nie był najlepszy moment na kłótnie o interpretacje zapisów zaświatowych ustaw.   
      — To daj mi jakieś własne — zaproponował Spears. — I znajdź też moje okulary. Natychmiast.   
      Demon chyba zgiął się w pokłonie. W każdym razie jego usta znalazły się nagle na dłoni Williama.   
      — Co, u licha...   
      — Tak, panie — szepnął Sebastian. — A prywatnie to, och, Will, Will, uwielbiam, kiedy używasz tego swojego rozkazującego tonu służbisty — wymruczał przez ceremonialne pocałunki. — Zwłaszcza, gdy próbujesz nim pokrywać strach.


	5. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taaadam! Dzielne ja wypełnia kramik (pal sześć, że po pół roku od dostania zlecenia... albo i później). Dla Enzifer. Przekomarzanek Willa i Sebastiana co prawda nie ma, ale za to wreszcie mamy wytłumaczone, co takiego wymyśliła Panna Potts.

  
Howard Stark wiedział, że powinien już być martwy. Martwi. On i Maria. Samochód spadł z urwiska, uderzył w ziemię z niesamowitą siłą, szczątki kierownicy wbiły się mężczyźnie w klatkę piersiową. Nie wiedział, jak wygląda Maria, nie chciał wiedzieć, ale nie wątpił, że musiała w podobnym stanie. Martwa.  
       A jednak czuł tę kierownicę między swoimi żebrami, czuł, jak serce obija się te wszystkie rozwalone elementy, plastik, metal, kości. I to nawet nie bolało. Szok, uznał. Albo jednak hipotezy religijne, wbrew wszelkiej logice, miały trochę racji: został duchem, dlatego nadal myśli, dlatego nadal zachował poczucie „ja"...  
       — Hipotezy religijne miały wiele racji, mój drogi sceptyku — zagrzmiało nad nim; dziwny głos, z jednej strony potężny, nęcący, niby to słodki, z drugiej metaliczny, zgrzytliwy, jakby rój osobnych dźwięków składanych w jeden. — Nie jesteś wszakże duchem. Jesteś trupem, bo nawet moje moce nie zdołają ciebie... was uratować. Co nie znaczy, że chcę, by zmarnowały się takie apetyczne, tak genialne, tak przeżarte cierpieniem dusze.  
       — Kim lub czym jesteś?  
       Howard chciał, by to godne naukowca pytanie padło z jego ust. Jednak wyszeptała je Maria. Jemu od implikacji poprzednich zdań zabrakło słów.  
       — Mówiąc waszym językiem: kontrahentem. Wspólnikiem. Drugą stroną umowy — odparło... coś.  
       Stark nadal nie widział tego czegoś kształtu czy choćby cienia. Tylko świat jakby pociemniał.  
       — Jesteś... diabłem? Demonem? — Znowu Maria.  
       — Poprawne wnioskowanie, choć nazwa ciut zbyt tradycyjna, jak na współczesne gusta. Ale tak. Jestem Tym, Co Oferuje Kontrakty. Tym, Co Nie Może Złamać Słowa ani Wejść Nie Proszone. Jestem, jak sądzę, waszą ostatnią nadzieją.  
       Maria chyba zaprotestowała. Coś o zbawieniu duszy. Najwyraźniej odezwało się w niej twarde religijne wychowanie.  
       — Nie oferuję zbawienia, to prawda. Ale oferuję pomoc — teraz głos brzmiał prawie, jak urażony. — Nie wierzycie chyba, że wasza obecna... sytuacja... jest dziełem przypadku?  
       Nie, Howard nie wierzył. W tych krótkich sekundach przed upadkiem – już wówczas nie wierzył. Hamulce raczej nie przestają działać ot tak.  
       — Polują na was potężni ludzie. Czy raczej polowali. Z sukcesem. A teraz wyobraźcie sobie — głos opadł do parodii szeptu — co ci sami ludzie zrobią Tony'emu?  
       Musiał rzucić na nich jakiś czar, bo Stark, który nigdy nie miał specjalnie krwawej wyobraźni, dosłownie zobaczył nagle swojego syna: torturowanego, porywanego, okrwawionego, przeżartego chorobami, podłączonego do rurek i kabli. Nie tylko zobaczył, ale i poczuł. „Znieczulenie" przestało działać, ta kierownica w klatce piersiowej bolała teraz, aż do zamroczenia, ale nie mógł utracić przytomności. Z każdym uderzeniem serca o potrzaskane żebra ból się zwiększał.  
       Dopiero, gdy Howard przestał krzyczeć, uświadomił sobie, skąd miał w głowie te obrazy. Obozy koncentracyjne. Obiekty badawcze Hydry. I Tony. Jego Tony. Poczuł mdłości. Z tylnego siedzenia dobiegało chlipanie Marii.  
       — No właśnie, właśnie — demon chyba westchnął. — Tak wygląda przyszłość. Ja jednak mogę ją zmienić. Mam moce, o których nie śniło się śmiertelnikom... Nawet twojemu znajomemu Steve'owi. — W głosie diabła słychać było uśmiech, jakimś cudem lub sztuczką sił nieczystych. — Mogę to powstrzymać. Zaopiekować się waszym synem. Zapewnić mu długie życie. Chronić przed śmiercią i najgorszym. Mogę stać się jego cieniem, powiernikiem i przyjacielem. Najwierniejszym sługą.  
       — To chyba niedobrze... — zdołał wreszcie wykrztusić Stark; gardło miał pełne krwi — ...gdy twoim powiernikiem jest diabeł?  
       Coś się roześmiało. Brzmiało trochę, jak zgrzyt otwieranej metalowej pokrywy, trochę jak chrzęst lodu, a trochę, jak brzęczenie setek owadów.  
       — Tak, tak. Zwykle to jest bardzo niedobrze. Ale dla was, dla wielkiego Howarda Starka i jego żony mam propozycję inną niż wszystkie. Dla Stark Industries — bardzo udanie sparodiował teraz ton telewizyjnych reklam — nawet piekło ma ofertę specjalną. Wasze dusze w zamian za opiekę nad waszym synem. Normalnie to niemożliwe, kontrakt obejmuje życzenie jednego człowieka, tego samego, którego duszę się potem pożera... Ale dla was, jako się rzekło, zrobimy wyjątek. Dusza Tony'ego pozostanie czysta, jak łza i nic, poza jego ewentualnymi grzechami, nie stanie na przeszkodzie jej zbawieniu. Za to wasze dusze, cóż... Staną się najsmaczniejszym posiłkiem, jaki jadłem od zakończenia drugiej wojny. Ale wy i tak umieracie — dodał z czymś na kształt czułego rozrzewnienia. — Umieracie, nie zdoławszy zapewnić bezpieczeństwa ani światu, ani własnemu dziecku. Sami już nic w tej kwestii nie zrobicie. Za to wasze altruistyczne poświęcenie może jeszcze sporo zmienić. Kto wie, jak wielkich rzeczy dokona Tony, **jeśli** będzie mu dane dorosnąć?  
          
  
Kilkuletnia dziewczynka o czarnych, kręconych włosach stała nad brzegiem klifu. Patrzyła na dymiące poniżej szczątki samochodu.  
       To był pyszny, sycący posiłek. I dobry kontrakt. Nie do końca legalny, prawda... Albo raczej: wykorzystujący pewną lukę w przepisach. Nie dość jasno sformułowane po łacinie i hebrajsku zdania, a jeszcze konkretniej – pewną różnicę w tych dwóch tekstach. Z tej różnicy oraz niejasności można było wywnioskować, że uświęcony przez tysiąclecia tradycji sposób zawierania kontraktów jest właśnie tym: obyczajem. Nie prawem.  
       Zaświatowa Biurokracja najprawdopodobniej zeszłaby na duchowy zawał, cała, gdyby się dowiedziała. Ale demonica, zwana Lilką, nie sądziła, by się dowiedzieć mieli. Teoretycznie zawarła kontrakt i zaraz pożarła przypisane mu dusze, żaden większy ślad po tym w papierach nie powinien pozostać. Teczka natychmiast trafi na półkę, tam zaś zaginie na eony w tłumie innych zaświatowych dokumentów. A że kontrakt dotyczył ochrony osoby trzeciej, cóż, o tym wiedziała tylko ona, te niefortunne, unicestwione już duszyczki oraz Siła Sił, Pierwotna Moc, Pan – to coś, co dawało światu życie i ustalało reguły gry. Tak na poziomie fizyki kwantowej, jak magii.  
       I to coś kontrakt przyjęło. Lilka czuła już moc, pełzającą jej wzdłuż kości, szarpiącą mięśnie nakazem działania. Chłopcu w końcu rzeczywiście groziło sporo niebezpieczeństw.  
       Dziewczynka westchnęła i przemieniła się w dorosłą kobietę. Długie do ramion włosy, blond. Kuszące spojrzenie. Uszminkowane usta. Teraz trzeba było tylko uwieść jednego z bliskich Tony'emu dorosłych, opiekuna prawnego, prawnika czy choćby pracownika kuchni... Na jakiś czas taka bliskość powinna starczyć. Potem będzie można zostać miłą i zafascynowaną koleżanką z college'u, zawsze gotową odrobić za geniusza zadania z humanistycznych popłuczyn. Zwłaszcza z historii.  
       Potem zaś, cóż, posada sekretarki była chyba dzisiejszym odpowiednikiem dawnego lokaja, ordynansa, kamerdynera.  
       — Tradycja ze szczyptą nowoczesności. — Przemieniła się w brunetkę o obfitych kształtach, obłędnym biuście, udach, pupie i kuszącym pieprzyku nad ustami. — Nowoczesność z odrobiną tradycyjnego sznytu. — Teraz wybrała postać chudziutkiego rudzielca, z mnóstwem uroczych piegów i stalą w spojrzeniu; o, to będzie akurat idealne wcielenie na sekretarkę. — Trzeba z żywymi naprzód iść, jak mawiali zesłańcy na Syberii.  
          
  
William Spears pojawił się w biurze Stark Industries tak po prostu. Z genialnym – podobno – patentem pod pachą. Oraz teczką, od której na milę biło nadprzyrodzonym.  
       — Lilit...  
       — Virginio, proszę.  
       Wzruszył ramionami.  
       — Sprawdziłem wszystkie twoje dwudziestowieczne kontrakty. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale sprawa wydawała się warta. Jeśli nawet Sebastian nic nie wiedział, jeśli całe zaświaty musiały stawać na baczność z powodu Starka...  
       — Tak, Tony bywa nieznośny. Kto, jak kto, ale ja o tym wiem doskonale. — Lilit... Panna Potts uśmiechała się promiennie. — Ale tym razem szło raczej o wygłupy Lokiego.  
       — Zawarłaś kontrakt z rodzicami tego śmiertelnika. Tuż przed ich śmiercią. Skonsumowałaś ich dusze.  
       — Will, to cudowne, że tak się troszczysz o moją dietę i figurę, ale zapewniam cię, że pamiętałam, by po tak sytym posiłku natychmiast spalić trochę kalorii...  
       — Nie znam przedmiotu kontraktu, ale sądzę, że była nim ochrona Anthony'ego Starka. To tłumaczyłoby, czemu ani ja, ani Sebastian nie mogliśmy go dostać... wtedy.  
       — Rozumiem, że was to boli i weszłam wam na ambicję, ale niestety, panowie, musicie się nauczyć z tym żyć. Nie zawsze się wygrywa. Pozdrów Sebastiana.  
       Głos Spearsa przeszedł w syk.  
       — Czy tylko w ogóle rozumiesz, co zrobiłaś? Podważyłaś cały system! Jeśli inne byty się o tym dowiedzą, jeśli ludzie zaczną zawierać kontrakty dotyczące innych... Wszystko się zawali.  
       — I powstanie nowe. Jak to bywa. Will, wiem, że dla ciebie porządek znaczy wszystko, ale my, demony, cenimy trochę bardziej skomplikowaną estetykę. Chaos jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził. A i tak wiem, że przysyła cię Sebastian. Na przeszpiegi. Nawet jeśli ty, mój drogi rycerzu biurokracji, jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.  
       William nerwowo bawił się zamkiem swojej aktówki.  
       — Będzie gorzej — oznajmił. — Nadprułaś tkaninę losu...  
       — Co jest naszym, znaczy, demonów, głównym zadaniem od eonów.  
       — ...w nieuregulowany sposób. To pociągnie za sobą nie byle jaki chaos, a upadek światów. Wojny międzywymiarowe. Najazdy potężnych bytów. Miliony śmierci. Zachwianie równowagi. Z tego, co mówią mi plany budżetowe na przyszły rok, wynika, że cokolwiek teraz knuje Tony, będzie to wyniszczającego. I wstępne plany na rok kolejny nie są wcale lepsze...  
       — Dla was to chyba dobrze? Departament się wam powiększy, dostaniesz więcej podwładnych, więcej obowiązków, więcej okazji do orderów.  
       — O ile nasz wszechświat to przetrzyma i będą jeszcze w ogóle jakieś ordery. — W głosie Williama zabrzmiała nuta rezygnacji.  
       Pepper przechyliła się przez biurko i położyła rękę na ramieniu Spearsa. Krzepiąco.  
       — O to się nie martw. Muszę przecież chronić Tony'ego Starka. Zapobiegać jego śmierci, dbać o porządek w jego papierach i jego zadowolenie z życia erotycznego – no, nie rumień się tak, Willy! – w skrócie: potrzebuję wszechświata, by zachować Tony'ego przy życiu. A ja jestem... — Błysnęła w uśmiechu zębami, puściła mu oczko. — ...diabelnie dobrą sekretarką.


End file.
